Brother!
by ShinAera18
Summary: Sepasang sebuah? kakak beradik, sang kakak usil gak ketulungan, si adik usil minta ditolong mulu *ehh!* summary absurd xD CHANBAEK PAIRING JUSEYO! YEAHHH :3 PENGUMUMAN
1. Teaser

TEASER "BROTHER?!"

SHIN AE RA PRESENT

CHANBAEK FANFICTION

**REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~ IM NEWBIE HERE T.T**

ENJOY IT!

* * *

Sepasang adik kakak chanyeol baekhyun, chanyeol sifatnya usil setengah mati, baekhyun selalu jadi korbannya, walaupun begitu chanyeol sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Hingga seketika chanyeol dan baekhyun merasakan sesuatu aneh pada diri mereka dan satu sama lain. Perjalanan keduanya menempuh hidup dan cinta..

"shh... cha~~and yeol~~ palli~~" suara itu berbisik tepat ditelinga, sang empu nama yang dipanggil itu.

"yah.. sandara noona~~ aku masih mengantuk.." balas namja itu, masih asyik dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

"eungh... channie-yah~~ aku menunggumuu... aku bosann, eoh" suara itu kembali mengusik chanyeol, dengan suara yang dibuat imut.

"baby.. sudah ku bilang aku masih mengantuk" balas chanyeol lagi, mencoba menarik seseorang yang menggangunya sedari tadi dan segera memeluknya erat.

"eum.. kau wangi baby..." lanjut chanyeol sambil menghirup seseorang yang masih ia dekap erat.

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

"YAKK! PARK CHANYEOL! SINGKIRKAN TUBUH BEJATMU ITU!" teriak orang yang berada dipelukan chanyeol.

"baby-yah.. jangan berteriak teriak begitu.. kan kupingku sakit" kata chanyeol enteng, dan masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

"ERR! MATILAH KAU!" teriak orang itu sambil menendang tubuh chanyeol, sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur

Dug!

Wajah chanyeol sukses mendarat mulus di lantai kamarnya. Ia sempat mendengus kesal, dan menatap

seseorang yang telah menendangnya.

"wae? Baby channie.. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa itu menggelagar diseluruh kamar itu. Yah tawa baekhyun, sambil menopang dagu melihat hyung kesayangannya jatuh tak elitnya.

"MWORAGO? PARK BAEKHYUN! BERANINYA KAUU, MENGGANGU TIDURKU!" geram chanyeol yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

"nugu? Aku baby sandara eohh, bbuing bbuing kkk~~" jawab baekhyun sambil beraegyo ria didepan chanyeol yang sibuk merutuk tingkah konyol adiknya.

"yakk! Diam kau! Akan kubunuh kauu baby sandaraa! BUAHAHAHAHA" balas chanyeol sambil menggendong adiknya itu.

Baekhyun pun merasa tak berdaya ketika hyungnya itu apalagi ditambah lagi ia seperti karung beras yang diangkat tak elitnya.

"mianne.. miannnee chanchann~~~kkk yahhh turunkann akuuu" kata baekhyun sambil memukul badan chanyeol.

"shireo! Akan ku buang kau ke sungai han!" balas chanyeol yang masih bersmirk ria.

"ANDAWEEE!"

* * *

Ini cuma teaser kkk~~ pingin liat responnya kkk~~ review juseyoooooo

5 review baru lanjut yaa~~


	2. Chapter 1

**Brother?!**

SHIN AE RA PRESENT

CHANBAEK FANFICTION

**REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~ IM NEWBIE HERE T.T**

ENJOY IT!

Dendangan lagu itu mengalun di mobil ini.

_Eodideun joha uri oneulbam ddeo nabollae? ddeo nabollae?_

_Haneureun parahgo byeoreun gadeughan geureongose geureongose_

Mengalunkan suasana diruangan itu

_A-yo, A-yo _

_Jogeumman deo dallyeo geoui on geot gata_

_A-yo, A-yo _

_Geobmeogjineun malgo yeogi naega isseo_

Menyiratkan betapa bahagianya kedua anak adam itu..

_Himggeot dallyeo meomchujiman nae soneul jabgo ije cheoncheonhi nun ddeonbwa_

_neomu nollajima,_

_U Ready?_

Keduanya terlarut dalam suasana suka cita itu.. seperti tanpa beban dihidupnya

_Nal ddara ddwieobwa Run, choeumbuteo Hello Hello, E-yo_

_idaero neowa na Run, i soneul nohji marayo, E-yo_

Seperti inilah, suasana yang mereka warnai tiap hari..

_Hogisim gadeughan neoui geu du nune deo manheun geol boyeoju gopa_

_Yeogiseo neowa Now, siganeulmeomchuobeoryeoyo, E-yo_

"Nal ddarawa!" teriak mereka mengakhiri lagu favoritnya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya itu. Tingkah adiknya itu sangat menggemaskan, ia memegang sebuah remote dan menggunakannya sebagai microphone.

"kau tampak bodoh kyunnie" kata chanyeol sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"yak! Aku kan ingin jadi penyanyi... jadi aku harus sering berlatih, chanchann" balas baekhyun menciutkan bibirnya dan segera memukul kepala chanyeol menggunakan remote yang ia pegang.

"penyanyi? Maksudmu seperti orang yang kau gilai itu? Aha! Suaramu pun tak layak digilai bahkan saat kau berteriak tak merdu sedikit pun kkk" ledek chanyeol sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah baekhyun sesaat.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke jalannan didepannya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai suara baekhyun, bahkan kalau pun baekhyun menjadi penyanyi profesional, chanyeol akan menjadi fans fanatiknya.

Mendengar perkataan hyungnya itu, baekhyun hanya menciutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangan didadanya. "turunkan aku!" bentak baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kearah chanyeol.

"mwo?" tanya chanyeol sambil memasang muka –pura pura- bingung kearah baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya sedikit melirik kearah chanyeol, dan memperhatikan wajah bingung chanyeol.

"Turunkan aku disini, PARK CHANYEOL" ulang baekhyun sambil menekan nama chanyeol dengan lantang.

"emph... buahaahahahaha kena kau PARK BAEKHYUN, hey aku hanya bercanda.. kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku, tandanya kupingku sudah tuli kyunnie hahahahaha" jujur chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun.

"cih.. bisa tidakk sih berhenti mempermainkanku!" kata baekhyun yang masih menahan amarahnya.

"ahahaha menurutku, kalau kau marah-marah seperti itu, kau semakin manis kyunnie" jwab chanyeol yang masih menatap jalanan didepannya.

Syur...

Seketika baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia juga melirik ke kaca spion dan melihat mengapa mukanya memanas, yang benar saja wajahnya memerah. Ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke salah satu ac mobil itu untuk menghilangkan panas di wajahnya.

'ada apa denganku?'

School

"nah.. sudah sampai! Jangan sampai menjadi pecundang di sekolah ahhahahaha" sahut chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun.

"maksudmu?!" geram baekhyun menatap hyungnya itu.

"ahahaha becanda... semangat di sekolahmu kyunniee!" teriak chanyeol lagi, sambil menancap gas dari mobilnya itu.

"ish.." gerutu namja itu sambil melihat kepergian hyungnya.

Baekhyun pov

Ha... Performing Arts School of Seoul, ini sekolah seni terkemuka whow! Daebak! Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tak mampu membayangkan sama sekali... tapi aku merasa kesepian di sekolah ini, hyung kesayanganku.. chanyeol tak bersekolah disini.

Huh.. ini pertama kalinya aku benar benar berpisah dengannya, dari tk sampai smp

(kai: emang di seoul ada tah?/shin: meneketehe lu pan tinggal di seoul.. bebsseuuu/dio: eh lo?! Balik ke ff lu! Malah disini asik asikkan beduaan sama jonginnie gue! Balik sono! Hus hus/ shin: yaelah lu mah T.T kapan lagii coba, gua beduaan sama katem T.T/ chanbaek : *nyeret bawa kabur* hohoho)

kami tak pernah terpisahkan. Ditambah lagi aku tak punya mempunyai teman dekat, yah aku ini tipikal anak yang sulit bergaul dengan orang baru, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa pun aku seakan tak mampu.

Disaat aku sedih tak punya teman, biasanya chanchan –panggilanku untuk chanyeol- akan menemaniku dan membuatku tersenyum.

Aku pun sebenarnya tak mau berpisah dengannya, tapi apa daya chanchan selalu memaksaku untuk masuk sekolah seni.

aku tak habis pikir, aku kan tak bisa apa pun.. dialah yang paling hebat dimataku, bayangkan setelah lulus nanti ia akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayah SENDIRIAN!

Terkadang, aku sering berfikir berapa beruntungnya aku jika seperti dia.. ha tak mungkin terjadi, toh aku hanya bisa memainkan piano dan mengandal suaraku yang pas pas-an ini.

End pov

Di waktu yang sama.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil ferarrinya. Seluruh yeoja bahkan namja melirik ke arah chanyeol saat dia melewati mereka. Betapa beruntung hidupnya, punya mobil mewah, postur yang sangat proposional, telinga lebar uniknya itu, ah.. dan juga jangan lupakan senyum sumringahnya itu.

Kesan pertama semua orang terhadapnya pasti ia namja yang sangat baik, dan itu semua benar. Sempurna! Mungkin kata itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan namja yang sedang menebar pesona kesana kemari itu.

"yeolli!" sapa seseorang dari jauh.

"ah.. hai kyungsoo" sapa balik chanyeol sambil menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya dari jauh.

* * *

**HUAAA BIG THANKS TO MY REVIEW T.T AKUU TERHURAAA *PELUK KAI* *DIGAMPAR SEKETIKA SAMA KYUNGSOO* :3**

**OKE~~ MAU NEXT LAGI GAK? HEHEHE 10 REVIEW LANJUT DEHH~~ GOMAWOOOOO *kecup semua bareng kai***

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**MELA QUERER CHANBAEKYEOL**

REPLY:

ADUHH AKU GAK TAU APA ARTINYA INCEST T.T MAKLUM YAHH NEWBIE KKK~ MAKASIH LOHH PENDAPATNYAA AKU TERHURA MASAA T.T STAY TUNED TERUS YAA *dadah bareng chanbaek*

**BYUNGHEI**

REPLY :

IYAA DONGGG :3 HARUS DILANJUT ITU~~ MAKASIHH SEMANGATNYAA SAMA REVIEWNYAA FIGHTING!

**RICHTEETHYEOL**

REPLY:

SIAPA YAH? KOK KAYAK GAK KENAL *PLAKK DIGAMPAR CHANYEOL NIHH* THANKSS YOO UDEH REVIEW, EYD? YAHH SAYA MASIH BANYAK BELAJAR KKK~~ TENGKYU YOOO MBAA :3

**DANDELIONLEON**

REPLY:

MAKASIH REVIEWNYA YAA.. PASTI DONGG DILANJUTIN, EMANG SI CHANYEOL PINGIN DICIUM*EHH?* MAKASIH YAA SEKALI LAGII

**VIVIPEXOTIC46**

REPLY:

SIPP AKU LANJUTIN HEHEHE, ALWAYS STAY TUNED YOO^^


	3. PENGUMUMAN

**PENGUMUMAN**

Annyeong~~

Gimana kabarnya uri reader? MOHON MAAF SEBESAR BESARNYA *BOW* aku udah lama gak ngelanjutin ff BROTHER ?! ini T.T bener bener minta maaf ya..

Nah,, rencananya aku mau ngelanjutin lagi~~ mumpung ada kuota heheheeh

Tapi... aku mau liat, seberapa yang mau baca ff yang ini~~ so kalo mau lanjut Review juseyo!

Kamsahae~~

**_P.s. aku tunggu sampe 10 review ya^^_**


	4. Chapter 2

**Brother?!**

SHIN AE RA PRESENT

CHANBAEK FANFICTION

**REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~ IM NEWBIE HERE T.T**

ENJOY IT!

"yeolli!" sapa seseorang dari jauh.

"ah.. hai kyungsoo!" sapa balik chanyeol sambil menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya dari jauh.

"bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" tanya pria yang bernama kyungsoo.

"yah begitulah.. sebelum berangkat ekspresi wajahnya tampak ketakutan...tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia kan harus mandiri" jawab chanyeol sambil melirik handphonenya.

1 message.

From : kyunnie bbuing bbuing

Chanchan! Sekolahh ini sangat keren! Tapi.. aku takut, semua orang melihatku dengan tatapan horror T.T chanchan bagaimana ini?! CEPAT BALAS MESSAGEKU P.A.L.L.I!

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat pesan dari adiknya itu. Ia tak habis pikir, apa sih yang dipikirkan anak itu? Masa hal sepele seperti itu saja, masih bertanya?

To : kyunnie bbuing bbuing

Yak! Hal sepele seperti itu saja, masa harus bertanya? Dasar kyunnie bodoh kk~~ sudah hiraukan saja mereka, dan jangan lupa pergi ke ruang guru dan cari tahu kelas barumu atau.. CARI TEMAN BARU DISANA! Aku tak mau kau selalu mengirimi ku pesan yang tak penting... kkk~~ fighting kyunnie~~ chanchan sayang kyunnie~~

Chanyeol pun mengirim pesan itu ke adiknya, "hah.. jujur saja aku khawatir dengannya.. semoga dia aman disana" katanya parau.

"hey.. hey..ada yang sedang mengkhwatirkan pacarnya buhahahahaha" sahut salah satu pria yang baru saja menghampiri chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

"aku merindukannya! Aaaigoo luhanniee bagaimana nasib chanchan selanjutnyaa huee T.T" sahut lagi pria disebelah luhan, sambil memeluknya.

Plakk!

"yak! Pacar apa maksudmu,luhan?! Hey bocah albino! Aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu!" geram chanyeol melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"mianne chanchan~~ dan kau bocah albino... BERHENTI MEMELUKKU! LEPASKAN TANGAN BERDOSAMU ITUU" jawab luhan sambil mendorong si bocah albino yang masih asyik bertengger di tubuh luhan.

"yak! Kalian bisa tidak jangan bermesra-mesraan disini? Merusak pemandangan tahu!" sahut kyungsoo jijik sambil melihat kelakuan namja dihadapannya itu.

Kring..kring..

Ternyata hanphone chanyeol berdering, ia pun segera izin pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"yeobeoseo?"

"CHANNCHANNN HUAAA! AKU TAKUT! KAU HARUS KESINIII! HUAAA"

"hey ya.. jangan menangis, kau tak malu apa, dilihat teman teman sekolahmu disana? Masa namja cengeng sih.."

"aku ada di kamar mandi, bodoh! Huaa aku harus bagaimana?! Aku ingin satu sekolah denganmu saja! huaaa"

"ish.. kau ini, kyunnie harus mandiri... kalau kyunnie sekolah disini, apa kyunnie sanggup? Mata pelajaranmu kan selalu buruk hahahahahaha, lagipula kyunnie mau jadi penyanyi kan? Ayolah kyunnie harus beradaptasi.."

"kyunnie sanggup! Walaupun ranking chanchan selalu diatas kyunnie.. tapii kyunnie gak peduli! Kyunnie mau sama chanchan!"

"aigoo anak ini, begini.. kalau kau bisa bertahan disekolah itu dan mendapat teman baru, chanchan akan berikan apapun yang kyunnie mau.. bagaimana?"

"ihh jangan-"

"sudahlah dengarkan apa yang aku katakan park baekhyun.. aku matikan teleponnya, fighting ne! Chanchan sayang kyunnie"

"ish! Namja pabo! Ne.. kyunnie sayang chanchan"

Piip

Akhirnya chanyeol dapat bernapas lega mendengar suara adik kesayangannya itu. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa adiknya itu begitu manja dan keras kepala, yah tapi kalau dibandingkan chanyeol, ia lebih keras kepala tentunya kkk~.

"chanchan sayang kyunnie!"

"kyunnie sayang chanchan!"

Teriak hunhan bersamaan sambil mendekati chanyeol. Seketika chanyeol 'menghabisi' kedua sahabatnya itu.

"ehm.. chanyeol" kata kyungsoo yang masih sibuk melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu bergulat.

"ne? Waeyo?" tanya chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya bersama hunhan, yah terlihat sekali banyak memar merah di sekujur tubuh luhan dan sehun.

"apa hubungan kau dan adikmu, itu tak berlebihan?" tanya kyungsoo balik.

"uh? Maksudmu?"tanya chanyeol lagi tak mengerti.

"yah kau tahu chan.. seperti tadi, mengucapkan sayang, punya panggilan manis, bahkan tak terpisahkan.. yang maksud kyungsoo, kami takut kalian berdua menjalani hubungan terlarang yeol.." timpa luhan sambil mengatur rambutnya.

"aku pun setuju dengan hannie dan kyung, menurutku kalian terlalu berlebihan chanyeol" kritik namja albino itu.

"hah?! Aku tak mengerti... aku sangat menyayangi adikku, hanya itu yang kutahu.. apa salah, menyayangi adik kandung sendiri? Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas" kata chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

'kau bodoh chanyeol..' batin salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun pov

Ish.. chanchan jahat! Kenapa sih dia tidak peduli lagi denganku? Aku benar benar takut disini.. semua orang menatapku intens, kucoba melihat wajah dan pakaianku didepan cermin "bajuku tidak aneh kok... apa wajahku yang aneh ya?".

Pov end

"bajuku tidak aneh kok... apa wajahku yang aneh ya?" tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"ya, mungkin wajahmu sedikit aneh" sahut seseorang yang baru masuk ruangan itu.

'wah! Apakah dia malaikat?! Wajahnya! Badannya! Keren!' batin baekhyun sambil berbinar binar menatap pria yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"eh? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya pria itu, yang masih memerhatikan baekhyun yang berbinar binar.

Baekhyun yang sangat terkejut ralat terpesona, masih tetap menatap intens pria yang ada didepannya itu.

"hey..hey.. uhm..bae..kyun? ahh baekhyun-ah bangunnn" panggil pria itu sambil menepuk tangannya didepan wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun seketika tersadar atas lamunannya. Ia menatap wajah pria itu sangat dekat, sakin malunya ia langsung membuang muka sambil meminta maaf ke pria itu. Baekhyun pun berkenalan dengan pria didepannya itu, baekhyun juga tak berhenti memuji penampilan pria didepannya itu. Nama pria itu Wu Yi Fan, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil kris.. entah kenapa padahalkan, wu yi fan dan kris sangat berbeda jauh.. akan tetapi tampaknya baekhyun tak menghiraukan itu semua.

Kris pun mengajak baekhyun untuk mencari kelas, mereka asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"kris-ah, kenapa kau ingin masuk sekolah ini?"

"aku sangat mencintai musik, terutama gitar, ia termasuk bagian dari hidupku..., kalau baekhyun?" kata kris masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lorong sekolah itu.

'wah... dia benar benar tampan dan keren! Persis dengan chanchan kkk'

"aku? Ini semua gara gara chanchan, grrr" kata baekhyun sambil menggeram tatkala ia mengingat nama hyung kesayangannya itu.

"eh? Chanchan? Itu siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya kris penasaran.

**AAA MAAF CHINGU DEUL~ FF INI BELUM AKU EDIT -3- JADI LANGSUNG COPY AND PASTE HOHOHO~~ BTW THANKS MY REVIEW~~ ALWAYS STAYTUNED!**


	5. Chapter 3

_PREV.._

_"kris-ah, kenapa kau ingin masuk sekolah ini?"_

_"aku sangat mencintai musik, terutama gitar, ia termasuk bagian dari hidupku..., kalau baekhyun?" kata kris masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lorong sekolah itu._

_'wah... dia benar benar tampan dan keren! Persis dengan chanchan kkk'_

_"aku? Ini semua gara gara chanchan, grrr" kata baekhyun sambil menggeram tatkala ia mengingat nama hyung kesayangannya itu._

_"eh? Chanchan? Itu siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya kris penasaran._

Chapter 3

"Aniyo! Chanchan bukan pacarku! Dia hyung terbaikku, dia sengaja merekamku saat tampil di acara keluarga, ich.. dan bodohnya dia malah mengirim cd itu ke sekolah ini.."

Gerutu baekhyun sambil menciutkan bibirnya. Kris pun terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan teman barunya itu, dan menepuk kepala baekhyun sesaat.

"Kau sangat lucu baekhyun-ah hahahahaha"

Kata kris sambil menepuk kepala baekhyun.

Syur..

Baekhyun terperangah melihat perlakuan kris kepadanya. 'Ini seperti mimpi!'. Kris pun kembali menatap baekhyun kebingungan, sesegera baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi Kris-ah, kau tahu namaku darimana?"

"itu tercetak jelas di nametagmu, Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun pun malu mendengar perkataan Kris 'betapa bodohnya diriku?' Kris hanya kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tersipu malu.

'Pria yang menarik'

Kring...

Bel tanda pulang sekolah mulai berdering, namja bertelinga lebar itu tampak gembira setengah mati mendengar panggilan surga itu (Shin : abang! Jangan mati elah?!/Chanyeol: idih.. lu sarap ye?/Shin: iye bang, sarap akan cintanya Kai :3/*digiles Dio seketika*)

Bahkan sedari istrirahat, Chanyeol tak bosan bosannya melirik jam di tangannya itu. Setiap detik, menit, sangat ia tunggu, agar bisa bertemu adik kesayangannya disana.

"Oi! Aku pulang duluan yo! Bye!"

Teriak Chanyeol kepada ketiga sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Yak! Chan! Kau pulang duluan?! Hey tunggu aku!"

Sahut Sehun sambil terburu buru merapihkan seluruh alat tulisnya.

"kau pulang sama yang lain saja! Aku harus cepat!"

Sahut balik Chanyeol sambi berlari meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Ha.. namja itu"

Parau Kyungsoo sambil melihat kepergian Chanyeol.

Skip time..

"Ich.. anak itu kemana sih?! Dari tadi tak menelpon.. bahkan aku kirimi message, ia tak membalasnya.." Keluh Chanyeol yang masih asik bersantai ria didalam mobilnya.

Kini ia sedang menunggu Baekhyun di parkiran. Ah bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol masuk kesekolah itu dan mencari Baekhyun seperti orang gila, bagaimana nasibnya kelak? Bisa bisa ia dicap manusia aneh itu adalah Hyungnya Baekhyun. Dan.. yang lebih parahnya Baekhyun bisa menjadi bahan bullying disekolahnya?! ANDAWE! Pikiran semacam ini yang selalu berputar putar di kepala Chanyeol hingga seketika..

Deg..

Ia melihat Baekhyun..

Dengan seseorang...

Dia seorang namja...

Sepertinya bukan keturunan korea..

Rambutnya blonde, dan...

TELINGANYA DITINDIK?!

LEBIH PARAHNYA LAGI..

BAEKHYUN TERSENYUM KEPADANYA DAAANN..

OKEE AKU TAHAN DULU YA CERITANYA WKWKKWM YANG PASTI SHIN IS BACK~~ MAU LANJUT? REVIEWNYA DULUU YAAA


	6. Chapter 4

_PREV CHAP_

_Deg.._

_Ia melihat baekhyun.._

_Dengan seseorang..._

_Dia seorang namja..._

_Sepertinya bukan keturunan korea.._

_Rambutnya blonde, dan..._

_TELINGANYA DITINDIK?!_

_LEBIH PARAHNYA LAGI.._

_BAEKHYUN TERSENYUM KEPADANYA DAAANN.._

Chapter 4

Grep!

Chanyeol seketika menarik tangan baekhyun dan menariknya kebelakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, melihat perlakuan chanyeol terhadapnya. Ya chanyeol langsung berlari saat melihat adik kesyangannya itu bersama orang asing itu.. dan lebih parahnya lagi oarang asing itu hendak memegang tangan adik kecilnya itu. SHIREO! Hanya dia yang boleh memegang tangan baekhyun.. tak boleh satupun orang yang boleh menyentuh adik kesayangannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanya pria asing itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, Siapa kau?! Ada hubungan apa dengan Kyunnie?!"

"Emph..Buahahahahahahah Kyunnie?! Itu nama kesayanganmu, Baek-ah? Ahahahahah"

"Hyung! Jangan membuatku malu! Dia Kris! Dia temanku! Tidak ada yang salah, kan?!"

"Uh? Dia temanmu? Maaf Kyunnie.."

"dan berhenti memanggilku Kyunnie.. aku malu"

"Ta..tapi-"

"Ehm.. Baekhyun-ah apa kau jadi pulang bersamaku?"

"Uhm.. ah.. baiklah, Chanyeol hyung.. aku mau diantar Kris saja..,bye"

Kris langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Baekhyun! Ayo pulang bersamaku.. kau tidak boleh pulang bersama orang yang tak kau kenal ,Kyunnie.."

Balas chanyeol sambil menarik kembali tangan baekhyun dan menatap intens ke arah kris.

"Ah.. Baekhyun –ah apa dia ini hyungmu?"

Tanya Kris kepada Baekhyun, ia pun langsung menganguk –iya-.

"Maaf hyung.. perkenalkan saya, Kris, Wu Yi Fan.., saya teman satu sekolah Baekhyun,,"

"Wu? Wu Yi Fan?"

"Kris! Namanya Kris, Chanchan!"

"Ah.. tak apa Baek.. Ohya, hyung bolehkah saya yang mengantar pulang Baekhyun?"

Deg..

Chanyeol POV

A..pa? Baek siapa? Baekhyunku? Kyunnieku? Apa apaan dia ini?! Beraninya dia merebut Kyunnieku! membiarkan orang cina ini menyentuh saja aku tak pernah real, apalagi dengan entengnya ia mengajak Kyunnieku pergi..

pov end

"SHIREO!"

Kata Chanyeol tiba tiba. Seketika kedua namja dihadapannya –ralat- semua orang yang berada disekitarnya melirik ke arah chanyeol.

"Oh.. Okay-okay keep calm dude.."

Balas pria berambut blonde dihadapannya.

'Matilah aku'

"Okay then, Baek aku pulang duluan ya.. selamat bersenang senang"

Lanjut Kris, sambil meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"YAK! MANUSIA BODOH!"

Histeris Baekhyun saat melihat kepergian Kris.

"YAKK! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK? HAH?"

"KAU MENYURUHNYA PERGI PABO!"

"APA SALAHKU? DIA SEPERTI PREMAN PASAR TAHU!"

"DIA TEMAN PERTAMAKU DISINI IDIOT!"

-hening-

"TAPI DIA BERTINDIK KYUNNIE! B.E.R.T.I.N.D.I.K"

"MEMANGNYA ADA MASALAH HAH?"

"TENTU ADA!"

"TAPI DIA YANG MEMBANTUKU SELAMA DISINI!"

"He.. manusia ini"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MANUSIA HAH?"

"Oke, mianhae Kyunnie.."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU"

"Ohh begitu, sepertinya aku harus mengajak luhan untuk menemaniku makan ice cream.."

UH?

Tik

Tik

"AKU IKUT!"

"Tidak boleh.. kau kan tak mau memaafkanku, Kyunnie"

"Oke! Aku memaafkanmu.. Kajja!"

Amarah baekhyun seketika luntur, mendengar kata ice cream. Ia pun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan erat.

'Kenapa aku merasakan hal yang aneh?'

"Channie aku inginn ice cream yang ituuu"

"Uh? Yang ini maksudmu?"

Balas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke dalam etalase.

"YA! Aku lapar.. Aku butuh makan, Channie"

"JINJJA?! KYUNNIE KAU GILA HAH? ITU PORSI UNTUK 5 ORANG, kurasa kau sudah tak waras lagi Kyunnie kk~ "

"Ish.. kau manusia paling jahat dimuka bumi ini! Tadi kau melarangku pulang bersama Kris.. dan sekarang kau juga melarangku untuk makan! Kauu benarr benarr jahattt! hueeee"

Kata Baekhyun yang akhirnya menangis. Seperti anak kecil bukan? Ya kalian tahu betapa manjanya adik dari Park Chanyeol ini.

Tuk...

"Uljima.. kau bisa mendapatkannya Kyunnieee" sahut chanyeol, yang secara tiba tiba mengusap air mata adiknya itu. Baekhyun pun membalas dengan mencium pipinya.

Hana..

Dul..

Set...

UPS.. PENASARAN? REVIEWNYA LAGI YAA HAHAHAH~ INI SESUAI REQNYA yehetohorat794 YANG MINTA CEPET UPDATE HAHAHA~ MAKASIH SEMUAA


	7. Chapter 5

"_ish.. kau manusia paling jahat dimuka bumi ini! Tadi kau melarangku pulang bersama kris.. kini kau juga melarangku untuk makan! Kauu benarr benarr jahattt! hueeee" kata baekhyun yang akhirnya menangis. Seperti anak kecil bukan? Ya kalian tahu betapa manjanya adik dari Park Chanyeol ini._

_Tuk..._

"_Uljima.. kau bisa mendapatkannya kyunnieee" sahut chanyeol, yang secara tiba tiba mengusap air mata adiknya itu. Baekhyun pun membalas dengan menciuum pipinya._

_Hana.._

_Dul.._

_Set..._

Chapter 5

"Waaaa! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! BAKA!"

"WAA! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK?"

"AKU KAGET, BODOH!"

"oh..hehehe.. mianhae"

Chanyeol pun tak habis pikir, kenapa harus ia yang diteriakki baka? Padahal ia hanya mengusap air mata Baekhyun. Seharusnya justru dia yang berteriak histeris, karena kelakuan adiknya yang tak semena mena mencium pipinya.

Chanyeol POV

JINJJA MANUSIA INI! Apa yang dia pikirkan?! Untung saja yang mendapatkan ciumannya itu aku, hahaahaha

Eh? Aku sudah gila bukan?

Ya! Kau benar benar gila, kawan

Gila? Yang menciumku itu, adikku! ADIKKU SENDIRI!

Ya , bukankah hal itu yang membuatnya menjadi aneh bukan?

Uh? Aneh?

Ya.. itu sangat aneh, apalagi kau sangat menyukainya..

...

Ah.. ya,

Yang ku tahu ini perasaan terhadap adikku sendiri bukan? Jadi tak ada yang salah kan? Wajar saja kan? Kalau aku menyukai semua yang adikku lakukan, Kau tahu? Perasaan antar adik dan kakak.

Chanyeol pov end

"Channie... haloooo"

kata baekhyun sambil menjetikkan jari didepan wajah kakaknya itu.

"uh? Ah.. ya? Ada apa baek?"

tanya chanyeol dengan setengah kesadarannya itu..

"baek? Tumben kau memanggilku menggunakan nama formalku.. uhm.. ada apaa channie? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

tanya baekhyun lagi.

"ah.. anii kyunnie..."

balas chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut baekhyun plean.

Ini tidak benar.

Tinn..tinn..

"kyunnie-ah! Palli turun ada temanmu"

suara seorang wanita yang mengganggu acara konsernya itu –maksudku bernyanyi didalam kamar mandi-.

"Siapa?"

Balas Baekhyun sekilas.

"Entahlah, eomma tidak tahu! Pallii!"

teriak eommanya kembali. Baekhyun pun segera berhenti mandi dan memakai seragamnya dengan cepat. Duk duk duk.. suara berlari terdengar dilantai atas.

"Channie! Berhenti nonton tv, dan ajak masuk temannya Kyunnie.."

pinta eomma sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"eoh?! Temannya kyunnie?"

kata Chanyeol sambil berlari menuju luar rumah. Awalnya ia seddang menonton tv, ya menonton kartun kesukaannya dan juga Baekhyun tentunya. Tadinya ia ingin menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap siap diatas. Ya karena menengar kata 'TEMAN BAEKHYUN'.

Chanyeol berlari sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Terlihatlah pria dengan mobil ferrari berwarna hitam.

"Nugu?"

tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri pria itu.

"Oh.. annyeong Chanyeol-ssi, aku Kris.. ehm yang kemarin"

balas Kris sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Chanyeol pov

WHAT?! APA APAAN DIA INI! KENAPA SOMBONG SEKALI?! AKU JUGA PUNYA UANG SEBANYAK DIA! HEY AKU INI CALON PEMIMPIN PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR DI KOREA! AKU BISA MEMILIKI MOBII ITU!

Apa apan dia, apa dia berusaha membuat Kyunnieku terpesona? Cih..kyunnieku tak berselera dengan pria setengah setengah sepertimu.. ck! Lihat saja-

"HUAA KYUNNIEE! ITU PACAR-emphhh" tiba tiba aku mendengar suara..

Pov end

"HUAA KYUNNIEE! ITU PACAR-emphh"

teriak eomma di depan pintu.

**HEHEHEHEE MAKASIH REVIEWNYAA LOHH, MAAF YAA BELUM BISA BALES REVIEWNYA NIHH T.T KUOTA MODEM LAGI ABIS JADI SUSAH** **DEHHH.. LANJUT? REVIEW LAGI YAAAA**


End file.
